parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 12
Here is part twelve of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *Admiral Razorbeard: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? *Coco Bandicoot: Admiral Razorbeard, we will never join you! *Admiral Razorbeard: As you wish, ladies first my dear. *Coco Bandicoot: Goodbye, boys. *All: Goodbye, Coco. *Coco Bandicoot: Duck, be brave. *Duck: I shall strive to, Coco. *Coco Bandicoot: Goodbye, Stanley. *Stanley: Goodbye. (the pirates argue and push Coco onto the plank until she arrives at the edge) Coco! Coco! (Coco falls to the water, but gets saved by someone to avoid hitting the water, and dissapears without a trace) *Lackey: Captain. No splash! *Admiral Razorbeard: Not a sound? *Banzai: Not a bloomin' ripple? (Ed laughs) *Jasper: It's a jinx. *Horace: That's what it is. *Sal Left Thumb: No Splash? *Henchman 800: Did you hear a splash? *Hunchman 1000: No, that was weird. *Cannon Boat Keith: The ship is bewitched. *Amos Slade: No splash, Captain. *Admiral Razorbeard: So, you want a splash, Amos Slade? (knocks Amos Slade overboard into the sea) Then I'll give you one right now! Who's next? *Rayman: You're next, Razorbeard. And this time, you have gone too far! (All the Lost Boys, Duck, and Stanley are thrilled to see him.) *Everybody: Hooray! It's Rayman Pan! And Coco! *Admiral Razorbeard: It can't be. *Lackey: It's his blinking ghost what's talking. *Rayman: Say your prayers, Razor. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Admiral Razorbeard: (takes out and turns on his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them thjrough. (Rayman jumps down and hops over Razorbeard, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Rayman's lightsaber) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Rayman attacks boldly, causing Razor to retreat. Razor slashes at Rayman, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Rayman: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Duck: Hurry, Stanley. come on. (the slaves escape) *Admiral Razorbeard: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Razor breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Neptuna would have caught him for his food. Rayman flies down and slashes at Razor's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Razor to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing as a flying devil. *Rayman: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Razor, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Duck, Stanley, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, which Lackey escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *Razorbeard: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Rayman: Coward? Me? *Razorbeard: You've wasted your time. *Rayman: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *Razorbeard: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman, do something, please! (Rayman and Razor's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Rayman: Don't worry, Coco. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Rayman slashes poor Razor, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Razor off the ship into the sea. Razor swims for his life as Neptuna chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *Razorbeard: Lackey! Oh, I hate you, Rayman! Rayman, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts